


The Dare

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [4]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Dare, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Shayne is Ian and Courtney's Brother, Wes and Boze are dating, holiday au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Damien is dared by his friends Wes and Boze to kiss someone they choose when midnight hits. It’s New Year’s Eve and being single, Damien agrees until he sees who his friends picked. It’s the gorgeous blonde with the beautiful blue eyes that he has been admiring all evening. Across the room is Shayne, the blonde who has been admiring Damien all evening while his younger sister Courtney and older brother Ian tease him.Will Damien actually go through with the dare or will he back out when the clock strikes midnight?
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui, Damien Haas/Shayne Topp, Ericka Bozeman/Wesley Johnson, Ian Hecox/Anthony Padilla
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Dare

Damien sipped at his drink as his eyes darted around the crowded room. The place was packed for New Year’s Eve and everyone there seemed to have someone they be kissing when the clock struck midnight. Damien however had been single for years now and with his new found bisexuality, it only made the rejection twice as bad. 

“Damien? Earth to Damien!”

Damien jumped slightly and spilled a little of his drink on himself. He groaned and looked down at Boze. 

“What is it Boze?”

“I asked if you were leaving before midnight.”

“Why would I?”

“Because you have no one to kiss at midnight.” Wes said bluntly.

“Shut up Wes, don’t remind me.”Damien grumbled.

“You know, there’s a few single people here. I dare you to kiss one of them at midnight.” Boze smirked.

“Um how do I know who to kiss?”

“How about him? He looks single.” Wes smiled, gesturing across the room.

Damien glanced across the room and saw that Wes was talking about the gorgeous blonde man that he had been eyeing all evening. 

“Yeah come on Dames, it’s just a kiss. Are you chicken?” Boze smirked.

“No I’m not chicken! I’ll do it. Just know that if he turns out to be straight or in a relationship and punches me, you both owe me because a guy that hot has to be in a relationship.” Damien mumbled. 

Meanwhile that blonde across the room, aka Shayne, was leaning against the wall sipping his drink when his siblings walked over. 

“Come on Shayne, look happy!” Courtney said.

“Yeah don’t look so glum dude.” Ian laughed.

“I hate you both.” Shayne grumbled. “It’s not my fault I’m single and you both have someone to kiss.”

“Olivia and I are just friends big brother, you know that.” Courtney giggled.

“You’re still kissing her tonight and Ian you have your boyfriend.”

Ian shrugged. “I’m 32 and I’ve been with Anthony for six years. Of course I’m going to be kissing him,” he laughed.

“Besides, there have to be plenty of single men and women here that you could kiss. Just go up and talk to one who appears single.” Courtney smiled.

“I can’t. Girls will think I’m flirting and if they’re not single I’ll get a drink in the face. If it’s a guy and they’re straight they’ll throw a punch to my face.” Shayne sighed. “Being bi is rough.”

“Go and talk to him.” Ian smiled, gesturing across the room. 

Shayne looked to see who his older brother was talking about and saw it was the beautiful brunette he had seen as soon as he arrived here. 

“No thanks, a guy that attractive is most likely already in a relationship.”

Damien stayed pretty quiet all evening and wasn’t socializing much. He was pretty antisocial which was why he didn’t know how his friends had dragged him to this party to begin with. He was horrible at starting conversations with people. However across the room, Shayne had finally got the courage to talk to him. Damien caught sight of the blonde heading his way and smiled a little as his palms began to sweat. 

“Hey I’m Shayne.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Damien.”

“So, you here at this party alone?” Shayne asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Sadly I am. My friends dragged me here to have fun.”

“Well I know that feeling. My older brother and baby sister both dragged me here. I wanted to stay home and play video games.”

“No way, I did too!” Damien laughed. “Are you at least having fun?”

“Not really. The only people I know here are my siblings. I’m not from Sacramento, I actually live in LA. I’m just here with my sibs for the holidays.”

“I’m here visiting my mum. I came home for Christmas but I’m living in LA too.” Damien smiled.

“Wow small world.” Shayne smiled.

“So um what do you do Shayne?” Damien asked him. “You single, girlfriend maybe?” He knew that was blunt was he was curious to know.

“Oh I’m an actor. I’ve gotten a few small roles here and there but I’m hoping for something bigger in the future.” Shayne told him before his cheeks turned a little rosy. “Oh um actually I’m single right now. The last date I went on, he turned out to be a jerk.”

“He?” Damien questioned with hopeful eyes.

Shayne nodded. “I’ve known I was bi since I was 17. Never had a relationship with a guy though.”

“Oh well I know how you feel. I’m not the best at talking to people and so I’ve been single for a while. Especially since I came out. A lot of people don’t want to be with a bisexual guy.”

As the night went on, Damien and Shayne got to know each other and they were laughing as if they had been friends for years. Their friends and siblings were watching the two and were glad to see them both making a new friend. 

“I can not believe that your little sister did that to you.” Damien laughed.

“Well Courtney loves to mess with me and she knows how jumpy I can be. But I totally got her back and she didn’t speak to me for a week.” Shayne laughed.

“How old are you and your siblings?”

“Oh well my older brother Ian, he just turned 32 at the end of November. Courtney is only 23 and I’m 28.” Shayne said, gesturing towards where they stood with Olivia and Anthony. “That’s them, with Ian’s boyfriend Anthony and Courtney’s best friend Olivia.”

“You’re lucky to have siblings, even if they annoy you. I always wanted a sibling growing up but now I see those two,” he gestured towards Wes and Boze. “are like my brother and sister. They’re my closest friends.” 

Before Shayne could reply, everyone began counting down the seconds until midnight. Shayne counted down as well, but when Damien took a step closer to him, he gave him a confused look. As soon as Damien heard everyone yelling ‘Happy New Year!’ he leaned forward and connected their lips. Shayne remained shocked for a few seconds before he grabbed the brunette’s arms and kissed him back. Seconds later the kiss ended and both men had cheeks more rosy than Santa. 

“What was that?” Shayne asked.

“Um my friends dared me to kiss you.” Damien spoke truthfully.

“Oh.” Shayne spoke sadly, taking a step back.

“Wait, they only did it because they knew that I wanted to kiss someone beautiful to start out the new year.” Damien smiled. “I’ve been admiring you all night.” 

Somehow Shayne’s cheeks turned even redder. “Beautiful? You think I’m beautiful?”

“You’re handsome too but you have such beautiful eyes. I could see them from across the room.” Damien said.

“Um thank you, that really made my night.” Shayne smiled.

“Um I don’t know if this is too straight forward or not, but would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”

“You literally just kissed me, if that’s not too straight forward.” Shayne laughed. “I’d love to Damien. Give me your number and I’ll make sure that I call you sometime soon.”

Damien smiled as the two exchanged numbers. He never would have thought that his best friends daring him to kiss Shayne, would lead to so much more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's Eve everyone! I wish you all the best in 2020 :)


End file.
